Baby Cakes
by MissWonka
Summary: Mayhem ensuses when Willy accidentally turns himself into a baby when tests his latest invention! Will Charlie be able to create an antidote? How will Mrs. Bucket cope with THREE babies to take care of? And how will Willy react to being a baby?
1. Chapter 1: Drinkable Candy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story, except for Johnny and Jenny Bucket.

**A/n:** Well, here it is, the sequel to **Changes**! I hope that you enjoy it! I am absoulutly stumped for a title right now, so I'm open to suggestions!Oh, and you know I love reviews, so please review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Drinkable Candy**

Willy Wonka sighed happily. So far, he was having a terrific day. Mrs. Bucket had made Waffles (one of Willy's all time favorites) for breakfast; Charlie had played hide and seek with him in the Chocolate Room (even Chocolatiers need to have a little fun once in awhile!); "Miss Hair-puller" (otherwise known as Charlie's ten-month-old baby sister, Jenny) had actually been nice to him (in otherwords, she hadn't pulled his hair, punched his nose, or anything else of that sort) and he thought he might be finally close to a break-through on the three course dinner gum. The best thing of all, however, was that Johnny (Charlie's ten-month-old baby brother), had spoken his first word, which was: "Illy!"

Yes, thought Willy, the day had been perfect. At the moment, the Chocolatier was working on his latest Invention, a drinkable candy for babies. It had bothered him that candy is too dangerous for babies to eat. If only there was a way they could eat candy…Then he had it! If he made a liquid candy, babies could drink it and not run the risk of choking!

Unfortunately, creating such a candy was not proving to be an easy task! "Oh, hornswagglers, snozwangers, and whangdoodles!" he cried out in frustration. Several Oompa Loompas turned around and gave him weird looks. "Uh…let's boogie!" Willy said, giggling nervously. The Oompa Loompas just shrugged and went back to their work.

Willy ended up working straight through lunch. Finally, just before suppertime, he thought he was satisfied with the drinkable candy. Since he was worried that any potential side effects might be a bit too much for the Oompa Loompas, he decided to (gasp!) test it himself! "Well, down the hatch!" he exclaimed. Then, he opened his mouth wide and poured in some of the candy. Crossing his fingers, he swallowed.

"Not bad, not b--" Willy began, but, suddenly, he stopped. Suddenly, his legs gave out and he fell to the floor. For a few minutes, Willy thought that he was going to throw up. Thankfully, however, the feeling past.

Although he no longer felt nauseous, Willy still felt rather strange. For one thing, he swore that he had just shrunk several feet! In fact, he was positive he was now even shorter than the Oompa Loompas! When he tried to walk, he found that he couldn't even stand up! His legs just didn't seem to want to work. For some strange reason, Willy suddenly had a strong desire for warm milk. And why did he suddenly feel like sucking his thumb?

Willy felt very scared and confused. He ran his tongue over his gums, wanting to make sure his perfect teeth were still there. To the Chocolatier's absolute horror, he was now toothless! His hair still seemed to be the same, but his top hat was now a bit too big for him. What was happening to him? He opened his mouth to scream. Instead, to his utter dismay, he let out a loud, "WAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**A/n:** Well, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I know it's a bit short, and I apologize. I promise to make the next one longer! Oh, and about Willy Wonka playing hide and seek. I don't know why, but, for some reason, it just seems that he would like somewhat childish games! As usual, please review!

**Chapter 2 preview:** Charlie comes to his mentor's aid, and we find out exactly what happened to Willy!


	2. Chapter 2: An Interesting Predicament

**Disclaimer:** Absolutely nothing in this story belongs to me, except for Johnny and Jenny Bucket.

**A/n:** Unfortunately, I still can't think of a title for this story. Therefore, it remains untitled. I greatly welcome suggestions for possible titles! I also want to give fair warning that there will probably be a bit of grossness in this story. Nothing graphic or adult or anything like that, though. Just the type of grossness that can happen with a baby (or, in this case, three) around! As usual, please review! Oh, and a big thank you to the two people who took the time to review the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Interesting Predicament**

Charlie was getting worried. Willy hadn't shown up for lunch that day. Knowing the Chocolatier, he probably hadn't eaten anything at all since breakfast. Mrs. Bucket was worried as well. "Charlie, could you please go get Willy for supper?" she asked. "Sure!" said Charlie. "I don't care if you have to drag him back here! I want some food in him!" said Mrs. Bucket.

When Charlie reached the Inventing Room, he was surprised to hear the sound of crying. Had Johnny or Jenny somehow managed to get into the Inventing Room? Charlie could have sworn that they had both been in the house when Mrs. Bucket had asked him to get Willy for supper. He shrugged. His mind had probably been playing tricks on him.

Charlie opened the door to the Inventing Room and nearly fell over an Oompa Loompa! Now, Charlie may have been only ten years old and small for his age, but he still towered over the Oompa Loompas, and was big enough to seriously injure them if he tripped over them. "Sorry about that!" he apologized.

To Charlie's surprised, the Oompa Loompa seemed relieved to see him. He also didn't seem to care in the slightest that Charlie had nearly fallen on him. "Is something wrong?" Charlie asked. The Oompa Loompa gestured to the right.

Charlie looked where the Oompa Loompa was pointing and gasped. There, laying on the floor, nearly lost in the folds of Willy's coat, was a baby. A baby with very familiar looking purple eyes and a funny haircut. Willy's top hat was perched on top of the baby's head. The poor baby looked extremely frightened and was crying loudly.

Willy was extremely relieved to see Charlie. Now maybe he could finally get this mess straightened out! "Willy?" Charlie breathed. Willy opened his mouth to try and explain things to Charlie, but all that came out was: "DAH!" The Chocolatier was mortified. Why couldn't he talk properly? He was so frustrated that he began to cry again. He felt extremely embarrassed as he noticed that a lot of Oompa Loompas were covering their ears.

Charlie walked over to where Willy was lying. Right away, he saw the Chocolatier's notes on the counter. "Drinkable Candy for Babies…" he read. "Oh, Willy!" he groaned. He realized that Willy must have, oddly enough, tested the candy on himself. When he did, it turned him into a baby.

Charlie panicked. He didn't know a thing about taking care of babies! Well…okay, he had given Johnny and Jenny a few bottles, but that was about it. "Okay, Charlie, calm down! Now, you may not know how to take care of a baby, but Mom does," he told himself. He carefully wrapped Willy (who was now completely naked, except for the coat covering him) in his coat.

"Okay, Willy. I'm going to take you to my house. Mom will know how to take care of you," Charlie said as he scooped up his now baby mentor. Even as an adult, Willy was fairly light, but Charlie still found himself struggling to carry him. He decided to take the stairs, since he didn't know how Willy would react to the Glass Elevator now that he was a baby.

Finally, Charlie reached his house. Huffing and puffing, he opened the door and went inside. Mrs. Bucket was surprised to see her son gasping for breath, holding Willy's coat in his arms. "Charlie! What happened to you? Why isn't Willy with you? And what on Earth are you doing with his coat?" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, Mrs. Bucket noticed that the coat seemed to be moving, and there seemed to be noises coming from it! "Actually, Mom, Willy IS here," Charlie said. He stepped over to Mrs. Bucket and held the coat up to her. "Oh, my goodness!" she gasped. "He was apparently trying to make a drinkable candy just for babies. When he went to test it, he turned into a baby," Charlie explained.

Mrs. Bucket carefully took Willy in her arms and unwrapped the coat from around him. Poor Willy wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. He couldn't believe that he was in Mrs. Buckets arms, completely exposed. He frantically grabbed for the coat, trying desperately to cover himself back up. "WAAAAAAAH!" he wailed.

"Willy, relax! Everything's okay. I know you must be cold right now, but don't worry, I'm going to put some clothes on you," Mrs. Bucket said soothingly. Without being told, Charlie found one of Johnny's outfits and a diaper and handed them to his mother.

Mrs. Bucket gently laid Willy on the couch. Then, to the Chocolatier's absolute horror, she picked up the diaper. Yuck! No WAY was he going to let her put one of those horrible things on him! Never in a million years! He squirmed and kicked his legs as hard as he could. "Willy, hold still!" Mrs. Bucket scolded. Willy, however, didn't listen.

Mrs. Bucket was becoming very frustrated. She and Willy were practically having a wrestling match! Even Johnny and Jenny were never THIS hard to change! "Willy, PLEASE! How am I supposed to dress you if you keep moving?" she exclaimed, just before Willy kicked her in the face. Mrs. Bucket sighed loudly. "Charlie, could you come here, please?" she asked.

Charlie hurried to help his mother. "SOMEBODY is being very difficult!" Mrs. Bucket exclaimed in exasperation. "What do you want me to do?" Charlie asked. "Could you hold his legs for me?" Mrs. Bucket asked. Charlie nodded and grasped Willy's legs. Finally, Mrs. Bucket managed to wrestle Willy into the diaper.

Willy felt awful. Could this day get any more embarrassing? He hated the fact that he could no longer "control himself". Why did he have to turn into a baby, anyway? "WAAAAAAAH!" he sobbed. "Willy, it's okay! I'll figure out an antidote. In the meantime, my family and I will take care of you," Charlie assured the Chocolatier.

* * *

**A/n:** I hope you enjoyed it! As usual, please review! 

**Chapter 3 preview:** Mr. Bucket comes home forthe eveningand we learn his reaction to Willy's current state, and Willy discovers some of the "perks" of being a baby!


	3. Chapter 3: Dinnertime Mayhem

**Disclaimer:** I only own Johnny and Jenny Bucket.

**A/n:** Thanks to all my reviewers for the last chapter! You really made my day! So far, I've only gotten two title suggestions: **Baby Cakes** and **Bringing Up Willy**, both suggested by **fxkoala**. If you like either of these titles, or have a title suggestion of your own, please let me know! I myself am leaning towards **Baby Cakes**, but I'd like a few opinions first. As usual, please review!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dinnertime Mayhem**

Mr. Bucket had just finished up at the tooth paste factory. It had been a very LONG day, and he was relieved to finally be home. He opened the door…and nearly fainted. His wife was holding a baby that looked a lot like Willy Wonka! But, that couldn't be! Willy was a grown man, not a baby! "I must be losing my mind!" Mr. Bucket exclaimed.

Mrs. Bucket wasn't exactly surprised by her husband's reaction. "Dear, I think you better sit down," she said. Mr. Bucket did as he was told. "Willy was trying to make a drinkable candy for babies. When he tried it, he turned into a baby himself," Charlie explained.

Willy, meanwhile, was eyeing Mrs. Bucket's hair. He wondered what it would feel like to pull it. After all, Jenny sure seemed to enjoy pulling hair! Willy reached up, grabbed some of Mrs. Bucket's hair, and pulled. "OW!" screeched Mrs. Bucket. Willy giggled. That was fun! He pulled Mrs. Bucket's hair a second time. "Willy, stop that!" Mrs. Bucket exclaimed.

Shortly after that, it was time for dinner. The Buckets only had two highchairs, so Willy had to sit on Mrs. Bucket's lap. Mrs. Bucket spooned up some baby food. "Okay, Willy, open up!" she said as she aimed the spoon at the Chocolatier's mouth. Not only was Willy extremely embarrassed that he couldn't even feed himself anymore, but the baby food looked suspiciously green.

"Time for some yummy peas!" Mrs. Bucket crooned. Peas, yuck! Willy wasn't exactly sure why, but, now that he was a baby, he HATED peas! He firmly clamped his mouth shut. "Willy, would you please just open your mouth?" Mrs. Bucket cried in exasperation.

Suddenly, Willy got an idea. He batted at the spoon with his hand, catapulting the peas across the table. SPLAT! The peas landed right in the center of Charlie's shirt. "EW! Willy!" Charlie protested. "Incoming!" Mr. Bucket shouted suddenly. Charlie ducked, just in time to miss getting hit with another spoonful of peas. This time, however, Johnny was the culprit. A split-second later, Jenny followed suit, splattering Grandma Georgina.

Luckily, Grandma Georgina didn't even seem to notice. "I love flowers!" she exclaimed. "Honestly, Willy! Look what you've started!" cried Mrs. Bucket. Willy just giggled. Despite the adults' and Charlie's best efforts to stop them, the three babies continued flinging food around. By the time supper was over, the table could have been officially declared a disaster area!

Mrs. Bucket, Mr. Bucket, Charlie, and Grandpa Joe cleaned up the mess. Mrs. Bucket sank into a chair, utterly exhausted. Willy was quickly wearing her out. Willy, meanwhile, realized that he was thirsty. He wanted some nice, warm milk. He began to cry.

Mrs. Bucket sighed. Just when she thought she might actually be able to get a few minutes of rest…. "What's the matter, Willy?" she asked. "WAAAAAAAAH!" responded Willy. Mrs. Bucket wasn't sure what was bothering Willy. He didn't seem sleepy, that was for sure. Mrs. Bucket checked his diaper (which wasmajorly humiliating for the Chocolatier), but it was clean and dry. "BABA!" Willy suddenly cried out. "Oh! You want a bottle, don't you?" Mrs. Bucket crooned.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Bucket was holding Willy in her arms as he happily sucked on a bottle. That warm milk tasted so good! He drank it quickly. Then, to his absolute horror, Mrs. Bucket laid him on her shoulder and began patting his back. How embarrassing! He didn't want to be burped!

As Mrs. Bucket continued patting his back, Willy suddenly felt a funny sensation in his stomach. The next thing he knew, he had spit up all over Mrs. Bucket! "Oh, Willy!" exclaimed Mrs. Bucket, giggling a bit. She was used to being spit up on. Willy, however, was completely grossed out. He couldn't believe he had just done that! Being a baby, he was quickly realizing, was very gross at times!

* * *

**A/n:** I hope you enjoyed it! As usual, please review!

**Chapter 4 preview:** Baby Willy explores the Chocolate Room!


	4. Chapter 4: Chocolate Room Chaos

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story, except for Johnny and Jenny Bucket.

**A/n:** Well, this story finally has a title! I have decided to go with **fxkoala's** suggestion: **Baby Cakes**! As usual please review!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chocolate Room Chaos**

"_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, the amazing Chocolatier! Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, everybody give a cheer…"_ Charlie awoke with a start, nearly bumping his head on the ceiling! Why, oh why, did Willy have to insist on THAT song for Charlie's custom-made alarm clock? Charlie shook his head. There were some things he would NEVER understand about his mentor!

Meanwhile, Willy was also waking up, and he was quite frightened. Why was he at the Buckets' house? Why was he wearing such weird pajamas? And what on earth was he doing in Johnny's crib? Wait a minute…He was way too big to fit in a crib! "Oh, for chocolate's sake! What's going on here? Am I losing my mind?" thought Willy. Then, suddenly, he remembered. The day before, he had accidentally turned himself into a baby.

Willy squirmed uncomfortably. He hated the sleeper he was wearing. It was warm and itchy and it looked awful! Willy was also aware of a different sensation, one that made him want to crawl in a hole and stay there. He, Willy Wonka, the world's greatest Chocolatier, had wet himself! He HATED being a baby! "WAAAAAAAH!" he wailed, right in Johnny's ear. Naturally, this frightened Johnny and he began to cry as well. This, in turn, woke Jenny and set her off.

Mrs. Bucket and Charlie reached the babies at the same time (Mr. Bucket would have helped them, but he had to get to his job at the toothpaste factory). "Sounds like a zoo in here!" grumbled Grandpa George (naturally, all of the noise had woken the grandparents as well). "Dad, please!" exclaimed Mrs. Bucket.

Between the two of them, Charlie and Mrs. Bucket managed to get the babies dressed, fed, and calmed down fairly quickly. "Well, Willy, we'd better get to work!" said Charlie. He picked up Willy and headed to the Chocolate Room.

Upon seeing the Chocolate Room, Willy giggled happily. Of course, had had seen it many times before. Now that he was a baby, however, he was seeing it in a whole new light. Willy tried to wiggle out of Charlie's arms. He wanted to explore! Finally, Charlie set him down.

Willy grabbed a handful of swudge grass. He pulled it out of the ground and threw it at Charlie. "Willy!" Charlie exclaimed. Willy clapped his hands and giggled as threw handful after handful of swudge at Charlie. "WILLY! That's enough!" Charlie cried in exasperation. Suddenly, Willy spotted a candy plant. Before Charlie could stop him, he began sucking on the leaves.

Charlie groaned as Willy proceeded to drool all over the candy plant. "Willy! Now we're going to have to throw that plant away! Nobody's going to want to eat baby drool-flavored candy!" he exclaimed in disgust. Willy ignored him and headed to another candy plant. This plant contained a marshmallow-like substance. Willy happily began playing with it, making an absolute mess of himself.

Just as Charlie was wondering what on Earth he was going to do with Willy, the candy boat came down the river. To Charlie's surprise, Willy instantly stopped messing with the candy plants, and began crawling towards the Chocolate River. Charlie quickly picked him up. "GAH!" he burbled, reaching out towards the candy boat. "You like the boat, don't you?" crooned Charlie. Willy clapped his hands and giggled in response. "Well, maybe I'll take you for a ride in it later," Charlie said.

* * *

**A/n:** I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry this chapter's so short; I was having a slight case of writer's block!As usual, please review!

**Chapter 5 preview:** Baby Willy gets a bath!


	5. Chapter 5: Bath Time and Irritability

**Disclaimer:** I only own Johnny and Jenny Bucket.

**A/n:** Sorry about the long wait! As usual, please review!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bath Time and Irritability**

Mrs. Bucket had just put Johnny and Jenny down for their morning nap when she heard the door open. "Hi, Mom!" said a very familiar voice. Mrs. Bucket turned around and saw her oldest son holding a very sticky, candy-covered Willy Wonka.

"Looks like someone had lots of fun in the Chocolate Room!" Mrs. Bucket said, stifling a giggle. "He sure did! I tried to stop him, because I know candy isn't good for babies, but he was just to fast and sneaky for me!" said Charlie. "Don't worry about it, Charlie. Trying to keep Willy away from candy is like trying to keep dry in the shower!" Mrs. Bucket assured Charlie.

"Mom, do you mind watching Willy?" Charlie asked. "Of course not, Charlie!" said Mrs. Bucket. "Oh, good! I really need to get to work figuring out an antidote for that drinkable candy," said Charlie as he handed Willy to his mother and headed for the Inventing Room.

"Willy, you're a mess! You need a bath!" Mrs. Bucket told the Chocolatier. Willy was mortified. No WAY did he want to be naked in front of Mrs. Bucket. "WAAAAAH!" he wailed. "It's okay, Willy. There's nothing to be scared of," Mrs. Bucket assured him.

Despite Willy's cries of protest, Mrs. Bucket undressed him and gently laid him the baby bath tub. "Okay, let's get you…" she began, just before getting her face splashed with water. "Willy!" she exclaimed. Willy just giggled. "Serves her right for invading my privacy like that!" he thought.

By the time the bath was finished, Mrs. Bucket was pretty much soaked! Not only that, but there was water all over the counter as well! Even so, Mrs. Bucket couldn't help giggling a bit. "Honestly, Willy! You're such a little troublemaker!" she exclaimed.

After Mrs. Bucket finished drying and dressing Willy (much to the Chocolatier's relief), she set him on a blanket on the floor. "Now, you be a good little boy and play here while I clean up," she told him.

Willy was definitely NOT amused at being called a little boy (even though he technically WAS one at the moment)! He looked at the toys Mrs. Bucket had put out for him. One by one, he put them in his mouth. For some reason that he couldn't figure out, his gums were bothering him. He hoped that maybe chewing one of the toys would offer some relief.

Unfortunately, none of the toys did much to ease the soreness in Willy's gums. In fact, about the only thing they did was make him realize that, embarrassingly enough, he had a drooling problem. Willy didn't know what was wrong with him, but, whatever it was, he didn't like it. He began to cry.

As soon as Mrs. Bucket heard Willy start to cry, she hurried over to him. "Willy, what's wrong?" she asked. "WAAAAAAAH!" wailed Willy. Mrs. Bucket noticed that Willy's gums were slightly red and a little swollen. In addition, he was drooling.

Mrs. Bucket reached out and gently laid her hand on Willy's forehead. Just as she had suspected, he felt slightly warm. "Hmmm, I wonder…." she said, mostly to herself.

* * *

**A/n:** Sorry about the slight cliffhanger at the end! I just couldn't resist! Can you guess what's going on with Willy? If you can, you get a Wonka bar! As usual, please review!

**Chapter 6 preview:** We find out what's wrong with Willy, and Willy and the Buckets have a mostly sleepless night!


	6. Chapter 6: Teething Troubles

**Disclaimer:** Only Johnny and Jenny Bucket are mine.

**A/n:** The three reviewers who guessed that Willy is teething are right! So, as promised…hands each of you a Wonka bar As usual, please review!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Teething Troubles**

Much to Willy's dismay, the pain in his gums just didn't want to go away! As a result, he was in a cranky mood the rest of the day. That night, shortly after everyone had gone to bed, the pain got worse. Willy's poor gums felt like they were on fire!

Willy still didn't know what was causing this awful soreness, but whatever it was, he hated it! Worse yet, he didn't' know how to make it go away! There was only one thing he could think of to do…he began to cry, loudly.

Mr. and Mrs. Bucket awoke to the sound of loud, forceful crying. They were all too familiar with that type of crying. When the twins were newborns, Johnny had suffered from a bad case of colic. "Don't tell me that Johnny's got colic again!" groaned Mr. Bucket. "I don't think he's the one crying. I think it's Willy," said Mrs. Bucket.

Mr. and Mrs. Bucket got up and headed over to the cribs. Sure enough, Willy was crying. Mrs. Bucket picked him up. "What's the matter, Willy?" she asked gently. In response, Willy threw back his head and let out a cry so loud that it was almost a scream. "Mom, Dad, what's going on?" a sleepy voice asked suddenly.

Mrs. Bucket wasn't exactly surprised that Willy's crying had woken Charlie. "Something seems to be really bothering Willy," she explained. "Maybe he needs a bottle," Charlie suggested. "I don't think so, Charlie. It sounds more like he's in pain," said Mr. Bucket. Mrs. Bucket nodded in agreement.

Mrs. Bucket, Mr. Bucket, and Charlie tried everything they could think of to calm Willy down. Unfortunately, nothing worked. Willy just wouldn't stop crying. "I'm going to take him to the Chocolate Room before he wakes the twins," Mrs. Bucket said.

Mrs. Bucket blinked as she stepped into the Chocolate Room. She had forgotten that the Oompa Loompas always left some of the lights on all night, just in case. As annoying as the lights were at first, they also enabled Mrs. Bucket to see something she hadn't been able to before.

Willy's gums were red and swollen. Not only that, but Mrs. Bucket could clearly see that a tooth was trying to break through. She thought of the previous day's events and clapped her hand to her forehead. How could she have forgotten? "Oh, Willy! I should have known! You're teething," Mrs. Bucket said apologetically.

Willy was glad that Mrs. Bucket knew the cause of his misery. However, that didn't change the fact that his gums were still driving him crazy! He let out another loud cry. "You poor thing! I know it hurts!" Mrs. Bucket said soothingly.

Mrs. Bucket couldn't help but think back to when Charlie was going through teething. Considering they were already ten months old, Johnny and Jenny had both gone through teething as well. However, it hadn't seemed to bother them all that much. Charlie, however, had had an extremely hard time of it. Mrs. Bucket rubbed some teething medicine on Willy's gums. Then, she rocked him back and forth and sang to him.

Willy hadn't realized what a beautiful singing voice Mrs. Bucket had! It was very soothing, and before long, Willy started feeling very sleepy. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier…and then he was fast asleep!

Mrs. Bucket smiled down at the sleeping Chocolatier. He looked very cute as a baby, she had to admit! Quietly, she went back to the house and gently laid Willy in the crib.

* * *

**A/n:** I hope you enjoyed it! As usual, please review! 

**Chapter7 preview:** Baby Willy has fun on the Pink Candy Boat, and in the Glass Elevator!


	7. Chapter 7: Candy Boats and Elevators

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for Johnny and Jenny Bucket.

**A/n:** Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers from the last chapter! I hope you like this one just as much! As usual, please review!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Candy Boats and Glass Elevators**

The next morning, Mrs. Bucket awoke to the all-too familiar sound of Willy crying. Groaning, she got out of bed. She didn't know how much more of this she could take! She was still exhausted from the night before, and on top of Willy's teething, she had Johnny, Jenny, and the grandparents to take care of!

Luckily, Willy calmed down as soon as Mrs. Bucket gave him a teething biscuit to gnaw on. "Morning, Mom," Charlie said sleepily as he came down the stairs. "Morning, Charlie," replied Mrs. Bucket.

Willy, meanwhile, was gnawing on his teething biscuit like there was no tomorrow! He found that, as long as he kept gnawing, his gums didn't hurt so much. "Hmmm…there's an idea, Chocolate-flavored teething biscuits!" he thought.

After breakfast, Charlie decided he'd better get to work. "Mom, if you don't mind, I think I'll bring Willy with me today. I promised him a ride in the Pink Candy Boat," said Charlie. "Go right ahead!" said Mrs. Bucket, relieved to be getting a break from Willy for a few hours.

When the Candy Boat pulled up to the Chocolate River bank, Willy giggled with delight. He wiggled so much that Charlie was afraid he was going to lose his grip on him! Carefully, Charlie climbed up into the boat. "Onward!" he instructed the Oompa Loompa rowers.

Willy was having the time of his life! Even as an adult, he enjoyed the Candy Boat. Now that he was a baby, however, he was enjoying it even more! Eagerly, he stuck out his tongue and began licking the side of the boat.

"Willy, don't lick the boat! You'll only make it sticky!" Charlie scolded as he pulled his mentor away from the side of the boat. "WAAAAAAAAH!" Willy wailed in protest. Just then, they came to the tunnel.

"Full speed ahead!" Charlie instructed. Willy clapped his hands and squealed with delight as they rode the Chocolate Rapids. All too soon, however, the boat stopped at the door to the Inventing Room.

"Okay, Willy. I need to work on that antidote, so stay right here and play quietly, 'kay?" Charlie said as they entered the Inventing Room. Then he giggled, realizing that he had just imitated Willy! Charlie gently set Willy down on the floor and went to work.

It wasn't very long before Charlie realized that he wasn't going to get any work done with Willy around. The Chocolatier kept getting into things. Beside which, the Oompa Loompas had informed him that there was a slight problem in the Taffy Room. "Come on, Willy," Charlie said as he picked up his mentor.

Charlie stepped into the Glass Elevator and pressed the button for the Taffy Room. Giggling, Willy reached out and pressed all the buttons he could reach. Charlie groaned. "Willy!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

The elevator zoomed off, heading every which-way to all the rooms whose buttons Willy had pressed. Charlie was used to the Glass Elevator, of course, but this was a bit much. Before long, he began to feel sick. He closed his eyes, but didn't feel much better.

Suddenly, to his horror, he realized that he was starting to loose the battle with his stomach. "Willy, I'm going to throw up!" Charlie moaned. "Oh, please, not now! Not in the Glass Elevator!" Willy thought. Luckily, at that very moment, the elevator came to a stop. Charlie sighed with relief as he stepped out into the taffy room. Being around Baby Willy was never dull, that was for sure!

* * *

**A/n:** I hope you liked it! As usual, please review!

**Chapter 8 preview:** Baby Willy is forced to face the outside world when Mrs. Bucket takes him shopping with her!


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping Trip

**Disclaimer:** Other than Johnny and Jenny Bucket, nothing in this story is mine.

**A/n:** Sorry about the long wait! A big thanks to all of my reviewers for the last chapter! I'm glad you liked it so much! As usual, please review!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Shopping Trip**

For the rest of that week, things did not go very well. Now that Willy was teething, he had stopped sleeping through the night. As a result, the Buckets were exhausted. In addition, Charlie kept running into problems with the antidote.

Saturday started out just like any other day. The Buckets awoke to the all-too familiar sound of Willy crying. Mrs. Bucket got up and hurried to get a teething biscuit for him. To her horror, she found that only one was left. "Here you go, Willy," she said as she gave the teething biscuit to the Chocolatier.

Mrs. Bucket didn't even want to think about what might happen the next time Willy needed relief from his teething pain. At breakfast that morning, she realized that they were getting extremely low on baby food. In fact, they were getting low on several things. They had even run out of some things all together.

"I think I'd better make a trip to the grocery store," Mrs. Bucket said to her family. "Good idea!" agreed Mr. Bucket (since this was Saturday, he didn't have to go to work). "I'll take Willy with me. It'll do him good to get out of the factory for once," said Mrs. Bucket.

Willy was horrified. Mrs. Bucket was going to make him leave his safe, germ-free factory? He didn't want to leave the factory! "WAAAAAAAH!" he wailed. "Don't worry, Willy! It's just a little shopping trip!" Mrs. Bucket assured him.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Bucket and Willy were at the grocery store (much to Willy's dismay). As if being out in public wasn't bad enough, Mrs. Bucket had put a ridiculous looking hat on his head to hide his very un-baby-like hair. She insisted it was cute, but Willy hated it! It looked awful, and it was probably messing up his perfect hair!

To Willy's horror, it didn't take long for the other customers to notice him. "What a cute baby!" one of them exclaimed. Mrs. Bucket smiled. "Thank you!" she said. "How old is the baby?" another customer asked. Mrs. Bucket wasn't quite sure what to say. In all honesty, she had no idea how old Willy was! "He's eight months old," she finally said, taking a guess. "Is it me, or does he have purple eyes?" asked yet another customer. "It's not just you, he really does have purple eyes!" said Mrs. Bucket.

"If I may ask, what's your baby's name?" asked another customer. "Willy," said Mrs. Bucket without thinking. A split second later, she realized her mistake and clapped her hand over her mouth. "Just like the famous chocolate maker! How cute!" said the other customer.

Mrs. Bucket thought fast. "Exactly! Our family has always been fond of Willy Wonka's candies. When the baby was born, we decided to name him after our favorite Chocolatier," she said. "Aw!" crooned the customer. Mrs. Bucket breathed a sigh of relief and thanked her lucky stars that the customer had believed her (luckily, since the Buckets had been so poor before they moved into Willy's factory, not many people knew of them).

Willy, meanwhile, hated the fact that a bunch of strangers were fussing over him. Finally, he decided that he had had enough. "WAAAAAAH!" he cried. The strangers backed away slightly. "Oh, did we upset him?" one of them asked apologetically. "Yes, you did! I don't like people fussing over me, and you're probably all covered with disgusting germs, too!" Willy wanted to say. Since he couldn't, however, he continued to cry.

Mrs. Bucket felt bad. While she did think that it was good for Willy to be around people more, she should have respected his wishes and his privacy. "He's going through that stranger anxiety phase right now," she told the other customers. The other customers quickly apologized and left.

Shortly after the other customers left, Mrs. Bucket finished the shopping, and she and Willy returned to the factory.

* * *

**A/n:** As usual, please review!

**Chapter 9 preview: **Baby Willy gets sick!


	9. Chapter 9: Itchy Chocolatier

**Disclaimer:** I only own Johnny and Jenny Bucket.

**A/n:** I know, I know, I kept you waiting way too long for this chapter! I've been very busy, and on top of that, I've been having writer's block. Sorry about the extremely long wait, and I promise not to take as long to get the next chapter out! Oh, and as usual, please review!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Itchy Chocolatier**

One morning, about a week after the shopping fiasco, Willy woke up feeling extremely itchy. His face itched, his legs itched, his arms itched, EVERYTHING itched! "WAAAAAAH!" he wailed.

"There's my wake-up call!" Mrs. Bucket groaned as she sleepily got out of bed. Willy was still teething, so poor Mrs. Bucket hadn't been getting very much sleep! When she reached Willy's crib, she saw that the Chocolatier was scratching himself. She also noticed that his face was covered with reddish-brown spots.

When she took off Willy's sleeper, she discovered that the spots were on the rest of his body as well. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed. There was no doubt about it: Willy Wonka had the chicken pox!

Mrs. Bucket quickly grabbed Willy's arms. "I know it itches, Willy, but you've got to stop scratching. You don't want to get scars!" she told him. "WAAAAAAAH!" Willy wailed in protest. Already Mrs. Bucket could tell that it was going to be a long day!

Before long, it was breakfast time. "Good morning, Mom!" Charlie greeted his mother as he came down the stairs. "Good morning, Charlie," Mrs. Bucket said. "So, what's for…" Charlie started to say. He was interrupted by a loud, "WAAAAAAAH!" Mrs. Bucket sighed. "Willy's got the chicken pox. I put him down for just a few minutes so I could make breakfast. I should have known better!" she told Charlie.

Charlie and Mrs. Bucket headed over to Willy. Once again, he was scratching himself. "I think I'd better go get the Calamine lotion," said Mrs. Bucket. "I have an idea for how to distract him in the mean time," said Charlie. "Go for it," Mrs. Bucket told him.

Charlie went to the kitchen and got a Wonka bar. Then, he walked back to Willy and waved the Wonka bar back and forth over the Chocolatier's head. Willy grinned and reached for it. "BAH!" he exclaimed.

When Mrs. Bucket returned with the Calamine lotion, she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her son distracted Willy with a Wonka bar. "BAH!" Willy cried again. "Mom, you don't think he's trying to say 'bar', do you?" Charlie asked. Mrs. Bucket smiled. "You never know, Charlie!" she said.

Willy was amazed at how soothing it felt when Mrs. Bucket rubbed the Calamine lotion on his skin. He hoped that the lotion would help stop that horrible, awful itching. Just his luck, having to get chicken pox! "I probably got it from one of those germ-carriers at the store!" he thought.

After Mrs. Bucket finished putting the Calamine lotion on Willy, she put a pair of scratch mittens on his hands. Willy didn't like that one little bit! "WAAAAAAH!" he protested. "Sorry, Willy, but I have to make sure you don't scratch!" said Mrs. Bucket.

Charlie decided not to go to work that day. There was no way he could take Willy with him. He wouldn't be able to get any work done, and besides, he had no idea whether or not the Oompa Loompas were immune to chicken pox! He also knew that his mother could definitely use an extra set of hands that day!

"Poor Willy!" Charlie exclaimed as the Buckets finally sat down to breakfast. "I know. I just hope Johnny and Jenny don't get it, too!" said Mrs. Bucket. "Just what we need, a houseful of screaming babies!" grumped Grandpa George. "Dad!" exclaimed Mrs. Bucket.

Mrs. Bucket spooned up some oatmeal and tried to feed it to Willy. Willy, however, didn't want any part of it. "Don't you want some yummy oatmeal?" Mrs. Bucket crooned. "No, I do NOT!" Willy wanted to say. Instead, he knocked the bowl of oatmeal to the floor and began to cry.

As exasperated as Mrs. Bucket was, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Willy. After all, he wasn't feeling well, and she knew he probably didn't have much of an appetite. "You're not very hungry today, are you?" she asked. "WAAAAAH!" responded Willy. "That's okay," Mrs. Bucket said soothingly.

Even though Willy wasn't hungry, Mrs. Bucket hoped she could still get him to take a bottle. She wanted to make sure to get plenty of fluids in him. "Do you want your bottle?" she asked as she aimed the bottle at Willy's mouth. Thankfully, Willy took the bottle right away. Mrs. Bucket sighed. She knew the day was only just beginning!

* * *

**A/n:** Well, I hope you enjoyed it! As usual, please review!

**Chapter 10 preview:** Charlie tries to work on the antidote, but Baby Willy is making it very difficult!


	10. Chapter 10: Chicken Pox and Oatmeal Bath

**Disclaimer:** Only Johnny and Jenny Bucket are mine.

**A/n:** Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! As usual, please review!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chicken Pox and Oatmeal Baths**

The next day, Willy felt even itchier. He'd hardly slept at all the night before. The itching kept waking him up. Naturally, this meant that Mrs. Bucket hadn't gotten much sleep, either.

When Charlie came downstairs for breakfast, he immediately noticed that his mother looked absolutely exhausted. She was giving Willy a bottle and looked as if she might fall asleep any minute.

"Good morning, Mom," Charlie greeted his mother. "Morning, Charlie," Mrs. Bucket said sleepily. "Mom, you look exhausted!" Charlie commented. "I am exhausted! Willy was up practically all night crying and trying to scratch himself," said Mrs. Bucket. As if to prove her point, she let out a huge yawn.

Charlie knew that his mother desperately needed a break from taking care of Willy. He thought for a few minutes, and then decided that he could do some work in Willy's office. That way, he could look after Willy, but make sure the Oompa Loompas wouldn't be exposed to Chicken Pox (the Oompa Loompas never bothered Willy in his office unless there was an emergency or he called for them).

"Mom, I know you could use a break, so I'm going to bring Willy to work with me," Charlie told his mother. "Are you sure, Charlie? Taking care of a baby, especially a sick one, is a huge responsibility," Mrs. Bucket warned. "Don't worry, I can do it," Charlie assured her.

Mrs. Bucket was very glad Charlie had offered to take care of Willy for awhile. She quickly assembled a diaper bag of supplies for Charlie. "Charlie, I want you to make sure to give Willy a bottle every two hours or so. I want to make sure he gets plenty of fluids," said Mrs. Bucket. "No problem, Mom!" Charlie assured his mother.

"Okay, Willy, let's go!" Charlie said as he picked up the Chocolatier. "Why did I ever let Mrs. Bucket take me shopping with her? I should have known I would have picked up some disgusting germs!" Willy thought.

When Charlie and Willy arrived in Willy's office, Charlie carefully set Willy on the floor. He gave the Chocolatier some toys to play with and then got to work. No sooner had he gotten the computer booted up than Willy let out a loud, "WAAAAAAAAH!"

"Willy, what's the matter?" Charlie asked. "What do you think! I'm itchy!" Willy wanted to say. Since he couldn't, however, he continued to cry. Charlie decided that his best bet would be to try and distract Willy. He began making funny faces at the Chocolatier. Willy clapped his hands and giggled.

When Willy had calmed down a bit, Charlie went back to work. It wasn't very long, however, before Willy started to cry again. This time, Charlie figured he wanted a bottle. Sure enough, when he placed the bottle in Willy's mouth, the Chocolatier began to suck on it eagerly.

Once Willy had finished his bottle, Charlie tried once again to work. However, he was once again interrupted by Willy. Unfortunately, things went that way for the rest of the morning. Finally, Charlie couldn't take it any more. "Why can't you just be quiet and play for a few minutes?" he snapped.

Willy felt awful. He hadn't mean to make Charlie angry. The Chocolatier burst into tears. Charlie immediately regretted yelling at Willy. "I'm sorry, Willy. I didn't mean to yell at you. I know you're not feeling well," he apologized.

A few minutes later, Charlie and Willy were back at the Buckets' house. "Willy's really cranky today, Mom. I could barely get any work done," Charlie explained. Mrs. Bucket reached out and took Willy from Charlie. "Don't worry, Charlie, I'll take care of him. You just get back to work," she said.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I know you wanted a break," Charlie apologized. "It's all right, Charlie. I'll be okay," Mrs. Bucket assured her son. "Thanks, Mom!" Charlie said as he headed back to work.

"The itching is really bothering you, isn't it?" Mrs. Bucket asked the Chocolatier. "WAAAAAAH!" was Willy's response. "Well, don't worry! I have an idea. I'm going to give you an oatmeal bath," said Mrs. Bucket. "An oatmeal bath? What in the world?" thought Willy.

Mrs. Bucket filled the baby bath tub with water and a little oatmeal. Then, she gently laid Willy in the tub. Willy couldn't believe how wonderful and soothing the bath felt! He burbled happily. Mrs. Bucket smiled. "I knew you'd like it!" she said.

All too soon, Mrs. Bucket was taking Willy out of the bathtub. "WAAAAAAAH!" he wailed in protest. "I know you're upset because the bath is over, but I'm going to put some calamine lotion on you to keep the itchiness away for a little bit longer," Mrs. Bucket assured him. Then, she put the lotion on him, dressed him, and laid him in his crib for a nap.

* * *

**Chapter 11 preview: Charlie takes Baby Willy, who's feeling much better, to the park, and another case of Chicken Pox strikes the Bucket family!**


End file.
